Haunted Cassetticons
by Sustain
Summary: OC explain what spirits are and over imaginations take over. Pranks are sure to be played.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the base the new female Decepticons decided to "Watch some TV.", something that humans did very often. Star Raider had talked to Soundwave about finding a way to get some cable signal piped into the common room. This was the debut of this thing into the base. Juci had told the other Decepticons about it.

Prizm didn't think any of the others would show up, but Raider knew Rumble and Frenzy would, true to that the two little cassettes were already waiting sitting on the table closest to the monitor. Raider smiled. Prizm shook her head, and Juci straight up laughed.

"Whatdda we gonna watch first?" Rumble asked.

"I guess whatever the set is tuned to when it comes on." Prizm answered.

"No there isn't any porn so don't ask." Raider told them. Each cassette was visibly depressed and let out a groan.

Raider sat down on the bench that was behind the table, Juci joining her while Prizm sat in what could have been called a couch.

"Alright here goes nothing." Prizm hit the power button on the new remote.

The TV fizzed and crackled to life.

"Tell me again how you got this TV?" Juci asked Raider.

"I told you all you got to do is be nice to Hook, he isn't that bad a mech."

"Right, I bet you were REAL nice to him."

"Not yet." Raider said as she was drown out by the news anchor that spoke loudly in the surround sound.

They all focused on the news anchor.

"New reports come in that the three missing women that were supposed to be at the Botcon in Seattle, point to them having joined the giant robots. This was the report previously." He looked to the side and the screen changed to a woman that stood out side the convention center in Seattle.

"The three women were last seen joy riding in a black Ferrari. No one has heard from then since Friday night when they had checked into the BotCon registration. Mysteriously their families managed to receive an email from each of them saying that they were fine and not to worry." She stepped to the side and shown the pictures of the women.

"I didn't know they would look for you guys." Frenzy turned around surprised.

"You didn't think we wouldn't have friends or that our families would just accept an email did you?" Prizm said.

"Really, I had a life before this and while insignificant by your standards, it was still life." Raider added.

Rumble and Frenzy looked confused, apparently they had not thought about it at all.

The news anchor began again.

"In resent events The Decepticons as the Autobots call them have been hitting installations and taking the resources there at a rapid pace, leaving nothing behind but devastation to clean up." Another picture of the installation they have just visited the previous day was displayed. "This video was taken yesterday clearly showing a new set of jets that are aligned with the Decepticons. The Autobots believe that the Decepticons have found a way to harness human brainwaves and transport them into a Transformer body effectively making the women Transformers. While we can't confirm this, the Autobots assure us that they will confront the Decepticon should they attempt to abduct more people."

"So like you left to come here?" Frenzy said still puzzled.

"Not exactly." Juci started to giggle.

"You know that Soundwave set up our meeting, what the difference is that we wanted to be here." Raider clarified.

"You left everything?" Frenzy persisted.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Raider sat back and crossed her arms.

"It wasn't much, from your point of view." Juci decided to add her opinion. "Look I had parents, siblings, a boyfriend, school, but at the same time my human body was lets just say defective on some parts." She really didn't want to admit just how bad her vision was to them. "The decision wasn't a hard one. The good out weighs the bad."

The cassettes looked at Prizm next as if she was going to explain.

"Hey I had a life, but I loved you guys before I got that life." She said plainly. Their gaze settled on Star Raider, but then was drawn back to the news.

"In other News, two trains were on a collision course until one changed and flew off. Officials suspect it was a Transformer." She shifted her papers and began to read again.

"Places all over the US have endured earthquakes of a magnitude 7.8 or above, but they were unnatural and at the surface only causing damages to nearest to the epicenters."

Frenzy looked at Rumble and they shared a high five then started laughing. Outside Astrotrain heard them he decided that he wanted to know what sort of trouble they were getting into he opened the door and looked in then walked into the room and sat next to Star Raider.

"Man you just missed it 'Train you were on the news!" Rumble pointed at the monitor.

"What is going on? I was on what?" Astrotrain asked.

"The human News, it's like sensor reports." Raider told him. "Prizm either give me that or change the channel, news sucks."

Prizm nodded and changed the channel a show was just starting. "Tonight on Spirit Hunters we dive into what is a spirit."

"OH I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Raider sat forward.

"YES! I used to watch this too." Prizm smiled.

"What is a spirit?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah." Came in stereo from Astrotrain and Frenzy.

Sighing loudly, Raider started explaining. "Humans think that what makes them, uhm, them is a spirit, sort of like your spark gives you a persona, their spirit gives them individuality when their body gives up that spirit many believe that they go on to an after life." She searched for a way to explain in terms they would understand. "Primus is the creator of all Transformers right?"

They nodded.

"To humans they call that god, and where god lives in heaven is where they believe they will go if they are good."

"And where do they go if they suck?" Frenzy asked.

"Hell. Where you are tormented and set on fire forever."

"Damn we're all going to hell then." Rumble said.

"That is just one aspect of it there are many beliefs, some don't even think there is a god. Some thing that when you die you are reborn into another that is called reincarnation, BUT this show is about spirits that are lost, places that are haunted, and they try to prove that spirits exist."

"Those that get stuck we call ghosts. And if you have a ghost, then you are being haunted." Prizm added. "Now hush so we can watch this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room fell silent as the occupants watched the story and its explanations unfold. Rumble and Frenzy sat still, something that didn't happen very much at all, while every once in a while Astrotrain would look around.

"Something the matter." Raider asked the Triplechanger in a low voice.

"No, I don't think so, Some times I think I hear some thing, but you know how that water is on this place." He looked at her.

"That gives me a great idea." She whispered.

The door opened to admit yet another Decepticon this time Skywarp looked at the monitor then at the group, seeing that it interested all of them he decided to stay and watch find out what was so interesting.

Star Raider had seen this particular episode; she had hoped Prizm had as well. She opened her com and the small keyboard that slid out from under it. She padded the keys softly and then sent a message to Prizm

Hey, I have an idea. Let's scare the slag out of Rumble and Frenzy.

Prizm had indeed seen this episode though when her com blinked it still annoyed her she liked this show. She read the message and then looked at the cassettes, she had also noticed that Skywarp had come in.

Only if we get Skywarp too, he's always pulling some trick time to get him back.

As she read the incoming message Raider kept silent though she wanted to laugh.

Alright, we'll start tonight after we're done here, just follow my lead.

Okay, should we tell Juci?

No she'll just blow it.

Alright.

The two went back to watching the show. To their advantage, another show came on each Decepticon stayed as if riveted to their seats as "Haunted History" played. When it was over it was already late and Soundwave had come to the door looking for the cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy got up their optics still on the monitor as yet another show came on called "Chasing the Ghost."

Prizm clicked the remote and stood up. "I think that is enough for one night."

"Yeah, if we don't get our recharge Megatron will be pissed." Raider looked around a bit and waited for the water current to make part of the base groan. "Did you hear that?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I heard something." Astrotrain added.

"I don't know what it was." Skywarp looked around.

Juci huffed, "That is just the current I hear it all the time."

"Juci you know your self that when people start really believe that are more susceptible to the spirits." Raider wanted to play it off.

"That is true." She scoured over Skywarp and Astrotrain. "Do you believe in spirits and ghosts?"

Astrotrain thought about it for a moment deep within his spark he had always hoped there was something beyond this, so he had to admit. "Yes."

Skywarp was a little more upset. "How can you not? You haven't seen that I have when I teleport."

Juci looked annoyed. "Do I have to put a chant on you so you'll feel safer? There isn't anything here."

Not really caring about it Astrotrain shook his head and left. Skywarp though looked more on edge than before.

She shrugged as she started a chant and walk around Skywarp. "There they won't bother you but there is nothing here." Juci finished.

Prizm and Raider had already left, making sure that they had walked the opposite way so they could plan their little fun. "What do you have in mind Raider?"

"Nothing too bad just rig up some things to make some noise then pop up somewhere when they least expect it.


End file.
